Warly
Shipwrecked= |-| Don't Starve Together= 'Warly '''là một trong 4 Nhân Vật có thể chơi được giới thiệu trong ''Shipwrecked DLC. Warly là nhân vật thứ 9 có thể mở khóa bằng Điểm Kinh Nghiệm, yêu cầu 2560 kinh nghiệm để mở khóa. Vào ngày 25 tháng 7 năm 2019Warly Refresh date change announcement. Posted on July 12, 2019, Warly đã được thêm vào danh sách của Don't Starve Together như là nhân vật thứ 3 được làm mớiWarly is Now Available in DST!. Posted on July 25, 2019 và được mở khóa sẵn miễn phí cho mọi người chơi Don't Starve Together players.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update. Posted on May 16, 2019 Nguồn gốc Trước lúc gia nhập Thế Giới của Maxwell, Warly sống với người mẹ của ông ấy Maman Angeline. Maman Angeline mắc một chứng mất trí nhớ khiến bà không thể nhận ra Warly. Bà ngồi trên một chiếc ghế bập bênh với một khuôn mặt vô hồn. Warly đi vào trong ngôi nhà và bật nhạc từ máy nghe nhạc của bà, làm cho bà gõ gõ ngón tay của mình. Ông nấu cho bà món Súp Vẹm Hải Sản, một trong nhưng công thức cũ của bà đã nấu cho ông từ thời thơ ấu. Sau khi ăn một thìa súp, Ký ức của Maman Angeline trở lại và bả mỉm cưới với Warly, cuối cũng cũng đã nhận ra ông. Sau khi thưởng thức bữa ăn và chạm tay vào mặt Warly, ký ức của bà lại mờ dần, khuôn mặt trở lại vẻ vô hồn. Warly mang chiếc bát trống vào bếp, nhưng chiếc hộp nhạc bắt đầu bị bóp méo và Warly biến mất. Maman bị bỏ lại một mình trong căn nhà. Năng lực đặc biệt Shipwrecked= Warly khởi đầu cuộc phiêu lưu với một Nồi Hầm Di Động, ngoài các chức năng tương tự với một Nồi Hầm bình thường, nó có thể nấu 4 mòn ăn đặc biên, Bánh Phồng Khoai Lang, Thịt Quái Xốt Tacte, Bánh Kếp Trái Cây Tươi và Súp Vẹm Hải Sản. Nồi Hầm Di Động có thể mang theo trên người và đặt xuống mọi lúc, tuy nhiên Warly vẫn có thể xây dựng một Nồi Hầm để nấu những bữa ăn của ông. Ngoải ra, Warly còn khởi đầu với một Túi Đầu Bếp có chức năng bảo quản gấp đôi thời gian hỏng của thức ăn khi đặt bên trong, ông ấy cũng có thể làm nó với công thức 1 Vải và 1 Dây Thừng. Warly nhận thêm 33% Sức Đói, Máu và Tinh Thần từ những món ăn được nấu trong Nồi Hầm, giúp ông hồi lại nhiều Máu và Tinh Thần hơn so với những nhân vật khác từ các món ăn. Nếu thực phẩm bị giảm đi bất kỳ thuộc tính nào trong số đó, giá trị sẽ giảm 33% thay vào đó. Nhược Điểm Warly đói nhanh hơn 33%, Warly chỉ nhận 70% chỉ số từ thực phẩm sống, 80% từ thực phẩm khô và 90% từ thực phẩm nấu trên lửa. Nếu thực phẩm có tác động xấu tới chỉ số, hiệu ứng sẽ tăng lên lần lượt là 30%, 20% và 10%. Lý tưởng nhất là luôn luôn ăn thức ăn nấu từ Nồi Hầm, việc này có thể mất thời gian tùy thuộc vào thứ được nấu. Ngoài ra, do có vị giác xuất săc, Warly yêu thích sự đa dạng trong bữa ăn của mình. Ông sẽ luôn nhớ những thức ăn đã ăn trong vòng 1.75 ngày. Nếu ăn những thực phẩm mà ông ấy nhớ mình đã ăn, ông sẽ chỉ nhận lại một tỷ lệ phần trăm chỉ số Sức Đói, Tinh Thần và Máu của loại thực phẩm đó, trong khi những tác hại tiêu cực cho sức khỏe cũng được khuếch đại một cách tương tự. Tỷ lệ phần trăm phụ thuộc vào số lần thực phẩm được ăn trước khi nó bị lãng quên. Sự lặp lại lần đầu sẽ giảm 10% tác dụng, lần hai là 20%, lần 3 là 50% và lần thứ tư là 70% tác dụng của thực phẩm, từ lần thứ 5 sẽ không tăng tác dụng của hình phạt này. |-| Don't Starve Together= Trong Don't Start Together, Warly khởi đầu với 2 Khoai Tây, 1 Tỏi, và Nồi Hầm Di Động trong hành trang của ông ấy. Ông có thể tạo thêm Nồi Hầm Di Động và hai dụng cụ nấu ăn bổ sung: một Máy Nghiền Di Động để làm Bột Gia Vị, và một Trạm Gia Vị Di Động để ướp gia vị cho mọi món ăn. Warly là nhân vật duy nhất có thể sử dụng những dụng cụ nấu ăn này. Nồi Hầm Di Động nấu nhanh hơn 20% so với Nồi Hầm. Nó có thể nấu những món ăn độc quyền cho Warly trong DST (xem Nồi Hầm Di Động để biết công thức). Thức ăn được tẩm gia vị có những hiệu quả như tăng khả năng dùng rìu khi khai thác gỗ, sức tấn công và khả năng phòng ngự. Warly cũng nấu nhanh hơn các nhân vật khác, cả với thức ăn sống qua lửa. Khác với Shipwrecked, Warly không nhận thêm Điểm Sức Đòi, Máu và Tinh Thần từ các món ăn trong Nồi Hầm. Nhược điểm Trong Don't Start Together, Sức Đồi của Warly giảm nhanh hơn 20% so với các nhân vật khác. Ngoài ra, ông chỉ có thể ăn được những món ăn được nấu từ Nồi Hầm và Nồi Hầm Di Động. Ông ấy sẽ nhớ những món ăn đã ăn trong vòng 2 ngày (giống với Shipwrecked). Sự lặp lại lần đầu sẽ giảm 10% tác dụng, lần hai là 20%, lần 3 là 35% và lần thứ tư là 50% và lần thứ năm là 70% tác dụng của thực phẩm, từ lần thứ 6 sẽ không tăng tác dụng của hình phạt này. Mẹo * Vì hình phạt cho việc ăn cùng một bữa ăn liên tiếp sau khi hết 1,75 ngày (2 ngày trong DST), Warly có thể thường xuyên làm Thịt Hầm, Canh Xương Hầm, Súp Cá Hầm, Bánh Kếp Trái Cây Tươi và thậm chí cả Thịt Viên mà không làm thay đổi chế độ ăn kiêng. Những món ăn này là cực kỳ nhiều và không yêu cầu thu thập nguyên liệu quá khó khăn. * Giữa hình phạt cho việc ăn những món ăn khác nhau và phần thưởng từ các bữa ăn từ Nồi Hầm, Warly nên luôn luôn cố gắng nấu các bữa ăn của mình trong Nồi Hầm. Hãy chắc chắn để xem xét thời gian nấu ăn khi bạn chuẩn bị thức ăn cho mình. * Hình phạt giống được coi là một cấp số nhân khi xếp chung với các hình phạt khác. Ví dụ, nếu Warly ăn hai món đồ khô giống nhau, món thứ hai sẽ chỉ cung cấp 64% lợi ích thông thường. * Mặc dù các thành phần của Túi Đầu Bếp yêu cầu Máy Khoa Học để làm nguyên mẫu, chúng cũng có thể rơi ra từ việc đập thùng trên bãi biển, giúp tạo ra các Túi Đầu Bếp bổ sung mà không cần tới Máy Khoa Học. * Nhờ khả năng kéo dài thời gian hỏng của Túi Đầu Bếp, Warly có thể di chuyển một quãng đường dài mà không lo bị đói, Ông có thể tạo ra những bữa ăn chất lượng trong khi thời gian bảo quản của chúng lại tăng lên. * Nếu không dùng tới Nồi Hầm Di Động, nó có thể được đặt xuống đất để hoạt động như một điểm đánh dấu ở trên Bản Đồ. ** Warly có thể làm nhiều Nồi Hầm Di Động trong Don't Starve Together, cho phép đánh dấu bản đồ vĩnh viễn nhiều hơn * Sức Đói đầy đủ của Warly giúp ông có thể sống sót trong 2.5 ngày trước khi nó tụt xuống 0. Điều này làm ông trở thành nhân vật sống sót dài thứ 4 với cái bụng no mà không ăn gì (Đứng thứ nhất là Wagstaff, thứ 2 là Wilba cùng với WX-78 đã nâng cấp đầy đủ, Thứ 3 là Wolfgang). Ngoài lề Trong game * Giọng nói của Warly được chơi bằng một chiếc trống thép * Warly được thêm vào game trong cập nhật Eye of the Tiger Shark dành cho Shipwrecked. Ông là nhân vật thứ 2 được thêm vào DLC này trong giai đoạn Early Access. ** Trước khi thay đổi được thực hiện, ông được biết đến như Wastien trong các tập tin của trò chơi. * Nick name của ông là "Đầu Bếp", và phương châm cũ của ông là "Chúc ngon miệng". * Trong file game, Mã code cho công thức Cà Phê đã được thấy trong Warly file, có nghĩa trong một thời điểm, cà phê chỉ dành riêng cho Warly. * Giống những nhân vật khác, Warly cũng có xương trong tóc khi ông ấy bị sét đánh. * Warly là nhân vật thứ tư cho Don't Starve DLC được thêm vào Don't Starve Together sau Wigfrid, Webber, và Wormwood. * Trong DST, ảnh nền và chân dung của ông cũng được cập nhật. * Warly có một hoạt cảnh độc quyền trong DST lúc ông hít sâu một luồng khí. Truyền thuyết * Warly nói một vài từ tiếng Pháp. Ví dụ, bất cứ khi nào một món ăn được nấu trong Nồi Hầm, ông nói: "Magnifique". * Warly dường như rất mê tín, như thể từ việc kiểm tra chiếc ô: "Tôi sẽ cố gắng nhớ để không mở trong nhà." Điều này cũng được chứng minh bằng cách anh ta nói: "Tao hy vọng trời không mưa sau khi tao giết mày!" khi tấn công một con nhện. * Warly có thể là người New Caledonia, đánh giá bằng màu da và ảnh hưởng của nước Pháp. Hơn nữa, vùng xuất xứ của Warly có thể được ngụ ý bởi công cụ lồng giọng nói của ông ấy. Trống thép được tạo ra ở Trinidad và Tobago của Tây Ấn ở Caribbean (Một khu vực nổi tiếng với lịch sử của cướp biển). Ngoài ra, ông có thể có nguồn gốc ở Louisiana do câu nói của ông dành cho Hải sản Gumbo: "Thật đáng kinh ngạc! Giống như Nana đã từng làm!" * Warly nói trong trích dẫn khi xem xét Boomerang rằng ông có một nỗi lo lắng khi chia ly. * Trích dẫn của ông khi xem xét Vôn Dương cho thấy ông cũng từng sở hữu 1 con dê. * Một số trích dẫn của ông ngụ ý rằng ông làm việc như một đầu bếp. Ví dụ, câu nói của ông khi kiểm tra Trùng Nham: "Một đầu bếp ẩm thực không bao giờ bị bỏng ngón tay." Một đầu bếp ẩm thực là thuật ngữ tiếng Pháp cho các đầu bếp. Các trích dẫn khác đề cập đến vai trò bếp phó và người làm nước sốt của ông. * Trích dẫn của ông cho đàn Ukulele tiết lộ ông thích chơi Đàn Luýt và âm nhạc. * Warly dường như đang làm việc trên một con tàu, lời trích dẫn của ông cho Lâu Đài Thủy Tinh ("Nhắc tôi về những tác phẩm điêu khắc băng trong phòng ăn của con tàu.") Thư viện ảnh Warly Silhouette.png|Bóng của Warly. Warly defaultdance.gif|Warly nhảy. Warly Portrait.png|Chân dung Warly. Ghost Warly.png|Hồn Ma Warly trong Don't Starve Together. Warly In-Game.png|Warly trong game. Warly In-Game DST.png|Warly's trong DST. Warly Map Icon.png|Biểu tương Warly trên Bản Đồ. Warly Frozen.png|Warly đóng băng khi Chó Săn Xanh chết. Warly Asleep.png|Warly ngủ khi bắt đầu trò chơi. Warly Lightning Strike.png|Warly bị sét đánh. Warly Rose.png|Trang phục Warly's "Roseate" trong DST. Warly Trawler Portrait.png|Trang phục Warly "Trawler" trong DST. Warly Victorian Portrait.png|Trang phục Warly "Victorian" trong DST. Warly Candy Man Portrait.png|Trang phục Warly "The Candy Man" trong DST. Cookingwarly.gif|Warly đứng bên cạnh Nồi Hầm của ông ấy khi nấu Thịt Viên. Seee.png|Warly Đang nấu Muffin Bơ bằng Nồi Hầm của ông. Obsidian Machete Trailer.jpg|Warly cầm một Rựa Đá Vỏ Chai, được thấy trong Shipwrecked trailer. SW Update Eye of the Tiger Shark.png|Warly trong poster cho cập nhật "Eye of the Tiger Shark" update. shipwrecked poster.png|Warly trong poster quảng cáo cho PS4 Shipwrecked. Warly DST Promo.png|Warly trong một quảng cáo giới thiêu ông cho Don't Starve Together. Warly DST Announcement.jpg|Warly trong một quảng cáo giới thiệu ông cho Don't Starve Together. Wall Gramaphone.png|Một tranh quảng cáo ngắn với sự giới thiệu Warly's cho Don't Starve Together. Warly Character Update Promo.gif|Warly trong một hoạt ảnh cho sự giới thiệu ông cho Don't Starve Together. Taste of Home 1.png|Warly đặt bông hoa vào bình cắm cạnh Maman Angeline trong phim hoạt hình Taste of Home. Taste of Home 2.png|Warly bật máy phát nhạc trong hoạt hình Taste of Home. Taste of Home 3.png|Warly nấu ăn trong hoạt hình Taste of Home. Taste of Home Still1.png|Warly cho Maman ăn trong hoạt hình Taste of Home. Taste of Home 4.png|Warly trong Taste of Home. Taste of Home 5.png|Warly in Taste of Home. Taste of Home 6.png|Warly in hoạt hình''Taste of Home''. Taste of Home 7.png|Warly in hoạt hình''Taste of Home''. Taste of Home 8.png|Warly biến mất trong hoạt hình Taste of Home. Warly SD Update Trailer.jpg|Warly được mô tả trong cập nhật "Salty Dog" RWP 250 Taste of Home Warly Concept Art.png|Tranh phác thảo của Warly cho Taste of Home. Dst_menu_warly.gif|Warly trong menu chính của DST khi lần đầu xuất hiện. Warly SW Trailer Animation 1.gif|Một hoạt ảnh động phác thảo của Warly từ Shipwrecked trailer. Warly SW Trailer Animation 2.gif|Một hoạt ảnh động phác thảo của Warly từ Shipwrecked trailer. Warly SW Trailer Animation 3.gif|Một hoạt ảnh động phác thảo của Warly từ Shipwrecked trailer. Warly Stream Art.png|Tranh của Warly từ một kênh Twitch của Klei. RWP Doodle Jam 06-23-2016.png|Warly được vẽ bởi Doodle Jam từ Rhymes with Play. Art Stream 78 Warly.png|Warly được thấy trong bức vẽ từ Art Stream # 78. Âm thanh References en:Warly